Crystal's Grand Adventure
by StarLe
Summary: Based on the GSC game era. Crystal is a young girl starting on her Pokemon dream on becoming the best of the best. But, on her jounrey rivals and friends are what she's going to meet. And what is Team Rocket planning to do? Story is stopped for a while
1. Chapter 1

StarLe: This story is based on the GSC game era. Note I'm going to used lots of Japanese words like _chan, kun, san, _and etc.

Summary: Crystal Hoshi is a young girl starting on her Pokemon dream of becoming the best of the best! But, on her journey rivals and new friends are what she's going to meet. Also Team Rocket is coming back with what plans are they going to do?

Shipping: Lots like SpecialJewelshipping(SilverXCrystal going to be my main shipping), Questshipping(GoldXCrystal once in while), PhoneFanBoyshipping(Irwin the JugglerXCrystal every time he calls), JothoChampionshipping(LanceXCrystal very later in the story), and with lots of the young male Gym Leaders like Falkner, Morty, and etc.

Chapter Summary: Crystal is going to get her first Pokemon but which one is she going to choose, Totodile, Cyndaquil, or Chikorita?

Ch.One My First Pokemon

Crystal POV

Hello, my name is Crystal Hoshi! (Hoshi means star in Japanese) I'm twelves years old. I have dark blue hair which I put up in two spiky pigtails and sapphire blue eyes. Today, I'm going to get my very first Pokemon with my very best friend, Gold Hiro-kun! (Hiro means generous in Japanese)

Normal POV

"Crystal-chan, are you talking to yourself again?" Crystal was started by her kind mother whom loves to make fun of her her. "Iie, Kaa-san. I'm just looking at myself at he mirror." "Same thing as talking to yourself." "No, it's not!" Crystal's mother giggle. "Well, when your done packing come down to get breakfast." "Okay, Kaa-san." Crystal's mother went back downstairs. Crystal put her light blue cap on her head and her white mini-jacket with blue stripes at the ends of the sleeves.

Crystal came downstairs seeing that her mom was cooking her favorite, 'Cinnabar Volcano Burger.' "Okaa-san, you know you didn't have to cook this for me." "I wanted to. This might be the last time I will ever see my only child." she said dramatically. "You're right. I can't wait to leave this boring house and town!" Crystal yelled with sarcasm. Crystal's mother gave her a taunting look. Crystal lower her head in shame and started to eat. Crystal's mother then sit across from her. "Crystal-chan, what's your goal when you finally become a trainer?" "To become a Pokemon Master!" "Well, then you better hurry. It's almost ten.' "Oh, shoot! I gotta go. Love ya, bye!" "Hold it!" Crystal halt halfway near the doorknob. "I forgot to tell you. Your PokeGear just came back from the repair shop. It already have our phone number so call daily. You remember how to use the PokeGear, right?" "Yes, Kaa-san. I remember how. I call you when I get to Cherrygrove!" Crystal then went out straight out of the house.

Prof.Elm's lab wasn't very far away from Crystal's house. Crystal then notice a redheaded boy around her age starring at the window. "What are you doing?" asked Crystal. "None of your business, brat! Scram!" The boy then push Crystal making her land on her butt. "Well, that was rude." mutter Crystal. Crystal then went inside the lab. "Crystal-chan, you're late!" said Gold. Gold was wearing a red and white hooded jacket, a hat which was on backwards, and black and yellow shorts. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just tow minutes late. Now, I want my first Pokemon!" "Okay, okay." said a man with glasses and a lab coat. "Prof.Elm!" said Gold and Crystal. "Follow me, please?" Crystal and Gold follow Prof.Elm and he then held three PokeBalls. "Come out, all of you!"

A blue alligator came out and jump around. A small dark blue mouse with a long nose and rest spots on its back. Then finally a dinosaur-like Pokemon came out with a giant leaf on it's head. "This is a Totodile, the water Pokemon. Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon. And Chikorita, the grass Pokemon. Gold-kun, since you were here first you get to choose your first Pokemon." "Okay. I choose Totodile." "Good choice. Totodile, Gold-kun is now your trainer. Be good okay?" "Toto!" Totodile then hop into Gold's arms. "Crystal-chan, now it's your turn." said Prof.Elm. "Oh, so hard to choose. I want Cyndaquil but, I also want Chikorita. I know! I'll flip a coin. Heads for Chikorita and tails for Cyndaquil." Crystal flip the coin and it landed on heads. "So, Chikorita, you're coming with me on my Pokemon Quest of becoming a Pokemon Master!" "Chika!" "Alright. Cyndaquil, return." said Prof.Elm.

The boy standing outside the window was watching very closely. 'Cyndaquil, eh? I really wanted Totodile but Cyndaquil is my second favorite Pokemon. I can handle it.' Prof.Elm's computer then said 'You got mail!' "Hmm..." Crystal and Gold played with their starter Pokemon. "Crystal-chan, Gold-kun. Could you do me a favor?" "Sure." said Gold. "My friend, Pokemon-san, has made a huge discovery. I could go to his house myself and pick up that discovery but, I have so much work to do. Could you please take Pokemon-san's discovery?" "Of course we will!" said Crystal. "Just where does he live?" asked Gold. "He lives north of Cherrygrove City. Good luck." "Thanks" said Gold.

StarLe: End of chapter one! Please give me reviews because I really like reviews. The next chapter is going to be called 'To Pokemon-san!' Here is a little preview with the first couple of sentences.

...Gold and Crystal were walking with their Pokemon. "So, Gold-kun what are you going to do on your journey after we get Pokemon-san's discovery?" asked Crystal. "I don't want to be a trainer. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder."...

StarLe: See ya later when the next chapter comes up!


	2. Chapter 2

StarLe: Very short chapter. Nothing much.

StarLe: This story is based on the GSC game era. Note I'm going to used lots of Japanese words like _chan, kun, san, _and etc.

Summary: Crystal Hoshi is a young girl starting on her Pokemon dream of becoming the best of the best! But, on her journey rivals and new friends are what she's going to meet. Also Team Rocket is coming back with what plans are they going to do?

Shipping: Lots like SpecialJewelshipping(SilverXCrystal going to be my main shipping), Questshipping(GoldXCrystal once in while), PhoneFanBoyshipping(Irwin the JugglerXCrystal every time he calls), JothoChampionshipping(LanceXCrystal), and with lots of the young male Gym Leaders like Falkner, Morty, and etc.

Chapter Summary: Crystal and Gold are going to get Pokemon-san's discovery. But, something came up...

Ch. Two To Pokemon-san!

Gold and Crystal were walking with their Pokemon.

"So Gold-kun, what are you going to do on your journey?" asked Crystal.

"I don't want to be a trainer. I want to be a Pokemon Breeder."

"A breeder?!" Crystal couldn't hold back her laugh. "That's boring! If you wanted to be a trainer we could have been fierce rivals!"

"I'm sure that there's someone out there that you really want to complete with."

"You're right, Gold-kun." 'Like that red-headed guy I saw earlier.'

Somewhere the red-headed boy sneezed. 'Am I getting a cold?'

They finally made it to Cherrygrove City. First they met up with a old man who gave them a map card for their PokeGear.

"It's getting late now. Shouldn't we be staying at the Pokemon Center?" asked Gold.

"Gold-kun, it's only 1:00 PM! How could you be tired already?!" yelled Crystal who was extremely annoyed at her best friend.

"Too much walking. I'll stay here while you go get Pokemon-san's big discovery."

"Fine, lazy bone. Just don't go too far away."

"I won't! Ja, Crystal-chan!"

Crystal battled a few Pokemon before getting to Pokemon-san's house. Before Crystal could knock on the door a man in his late thirties opened the door.

"You must be Crystal-san? Come in, come in." Crystal followed the man in the house. "I'm Pokemon-san. Professor Elm told me that you would be here. He did say that two trainers were coming."

"Gold-kun. He could have come but he was too tired," said Crystal.

"I see. Anyway, here is the discovery that I made." He handed Crystal a large egg with blue and red triangles.

"The discovery is a egg?" asked Crystal.

"Not just any egg. But, a Pokemon Egg." said a man in the back of the room who shut a book.

"Crystal-san, this is Professor Oak." said Pokemon-san.

"You mean _the_ Professor Oak of Pallet Town!" Crystal said with excitement.

"Yes. The one and only me. I came to Jotho to do my radio show so I dropped by to say hello to my friend, Pokemon-san. I see that Professor Elm has given you a Pokemon. If you are going to be a Pokemon Master then take this and give this one to your friend, Gold-kun." Professor Oak gave Crystal two red PokeDexes. "Those PokeDexes are only a prototype. They can store information on Jotho and Kanto Pokemon."

"Cool. Thank you so much, Professor Oak!"said Crystal as she bowed in her thanks.

"You're welcome, Crystal-chan. Now, I need to go to my radio talk show." Professor Oak then left the room through the door.

"Crystal-san, why won't you take a little nap before going back to Cherrygrove?' suggested Pokemon-san.

"Sure. I really need a nap."

During the time Crystal was going to Pokemon-san's house the red-headed boy was planning to make his move. Prof.Elm only had one assistant. They seemed to be really busy with their work and were not even paying attention to Cyndaquil. The boy quietly slipped through the window.

'Too easy.' The boy grabbed the PokeBall and hid until there was a clear path to the door. He accidentally knocked over a bookshelf which Professor Elm heard. Professor Elm then saw the boy with Cyndaquil's PokeBall.

"Thief!" yelled Prof.Elm.

"How rude." The boy took out an smoke bomb, slam it down on the ground, and the room began to be fill with smoke, and ran out the door. "Shoot! Now, they're going to call the police!"

Crystal woke up ten minutes after the accident.

"Thank you, Pokemon-san." Crystal shut the door behind her and her PokeGear started to ring. "Hello?"

"Crystal-chan! Is that you?!"

"Yeah. Professor Elm, what's wrong? You sound scared. What's going on?!"

"Crystal-chan, it's just terrible! I already called Gold-kun. He's coming back to the lab. You come too!" Professor Elm hung up.

'I never heard Professor Elm that scared before. Something big must be happening.'

Crystal ran from Pokemon-san's house to Cherrygrove City ignoring all of the wild Pokemon that appeared. Crystal barely got on Route 29 until she heard a voice.

"Hey, you!" It was the red-headed boy.

"Hey, you're that jerk from before! Could you move, please?! I'm in a big hurry." said Crystal.

"Iie. I'll move if you battle me?"

'My first Pokemon battle. Chikorita, let's do our best.' "Okay. I accept your challenge!"

"Good. Go, Cyndaquil!" "Quil!" The dark blue Pokemon came out and fire came out from it's back.

'Is that Professor Elm's Cyndaquil?' "Go, Chikorita!" "Chika!"

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

"Chikorita, dodge then Vine Whip!" Chikorita's Vine Whip got Cyndaquil. "Now, send Cyndaquil flying then finish if off with Razor Leaf!"

"Cyndaquil, Ember! Then, Tackle again!"

"Chikorita, dodge then Razor Leaf again! Then, Tackle and Razor Leaf!" Chikorita did all of the moves and defeated Cyndaquil. "Alright! I, I mean we won our first Pokemon Battle!" yelled Crystal as she hugged Chikorita.

"Yeah, yeah. My name is Silver. What's your name?"

"Crystal Hoshi and let me guess you're my number one rival, right?"

Silver chuckled. "I guess so. But, I'm going to be the best!" Silver walked pass Crystal and walked toward the Pokemon Center.

"Oi, Silver! You think you're the best!? Then, think again! Because there's only one best trainer here and that's me!"

Silver waved his hand, ignoring her comment. "Whatever, Hoshi."

Crystal returned Chikorita back to her PokeBall and ran all the way back to Professor Elm's lab. Crystal walked in the lab and saw a policeman talking to Professor Elm and Gold looked very concern. Wait a minute! _The _Gold looking concerned?

"Professor Elm, Gold-kun, what's going on?" asked Crystal.

The police officer came toward Crystal. "There has been a robbery. I talked to Professor Elm. He said that a young boy probably around your age and has long red hair. Did you by any chance seen him?"

"Yeah! I had a Pokemon battle with him a while ago. His name is Silver. But, what did he steal?"

"He stole Professor Elm's last starter Pokemon, Cyndaquil. Thank you for your help." The police officer then left.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear," said Professor Elm.

"Don't worry, Professor Elm! The next time we see that Silver guy we're going to get Cyndaquil back for sure!" said Gold.

"I'm not so sure about that, Gold-kun. I'm sure that Cyndaquil will get attracted to Silver pretty soon," said Crystal.

"She's right," said Professor Elm.

"Demo, Professor Elm-" Gold got cut off by Professor Elm.

"So, Crystal-chan. What's was Pokemon-san's big discovery?"

"Oh, yeah." Crystal went deep inside her backpack and pull out the egg. "The big discovery is a Pokemon Egg."

"A Pokemon Egg?!" Professor Elm jumped a few feet back bumping into the wall then came in front of Crystal. "That's really a big discovery! Gold-kun, since you want to be a breeder I think you should take the egg." Professor Elm took the egg out of Crystal's arms and gave it to Gold. "Gold-kun, call me when the egg hatch. As for you, Crystal-chan, I'm giving you this, Everstone." Professor Elm gave Crystal a medium-sized smooth rock.

"Professor Elm, what's a Everstone?" asked Gold and Crystal.

"An Everstone is a type of stone that when a Pokemon holds it, they don't evolve no matter how strong they are." Crystal's and Gold's eyes widen with excitement.

Crystal and Gold were given PokeBalls on their journeys. They waved good-bye to Professor Elm. They were hoping to make it to Cherrygrove City right before the sun set.

StarLe: That's the end of chapter two. Onward to chapter three called 'The Real Adventures Begins!'

Mini Preview:

Crystal and Gold made it to Cherrygrove City around six o'clock because Gold keeps trying to catch a Sentret until he finally caught one.

StarLe: Too lazy to write anymore. Later!

Japanese word meaning in case you don't known them!

Ja- bye or later

Iie- no

Demo- but

That's it for words! Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

StarLe: Sorry for not updating for so long! (Which was about a month.) So anyway here's chapter three.

Disclaimer: All the character and Pokemon belong to the Pokemon Company or whatever it's called.

Chapter Three: The Real Adventure Begins!

Crystal and Gold made it to Cherrygrove City around six o'clock because Gold kept on trying to catch a Sentret until he finally caught one.

"Okay. My starter Pokemon is Totodile, second Pokemon is Sentret, and then the mysterious egg. Oi, Crystal-chan!"

"Huh?"

"How come you didn't try to catch a Pokemon?" Crystal didn't answered until Chansey came and gave them their food.

"Well, Gold-kun. There wasn't a Pokemon that caught my interest. Maybe tomorrow I'll catch a Pokemon."

"Well, you better. There's a bunch of strong trainers on Route 30."

"They're not that strong. Chikorita and I are very strong ourselves you know." Crystal stick her head up high.

"Yeah, I know. So tell me about Silver."

"Why?"

"Because the next time I see him, I want to battle him since I have the advantage type with my Totodile." Crystal giggle.

"Okay. As you know, Silver has long red hair and I think that he also have silver eyes, which I think gives him his name. He seems to be the loner type. Hates weak trainers because I heard him mumbling that. He wears a black jacket with red laces, grayish/purplish pants, and red and black combat boots."

"Wow, Crystal-chan. You just met the guy and you know what's he's like already."

"I just gave you what I know. What's important is for you to know his appearance if you want to battle him."

"I guess so."

"Anyway, I'm going to bed first. Oyasuminasai, Gold-kun."

"Nite, Crystal-chan."

Crystal went into her room and released Chikorita from her PokeBall.

"Chiko?"

"Chikorita, tomorrow the real adventure begins. You and me are going to the top and win all eight badges!" Crystal pumped her fist in the air with determination in her eyes.

"Chika!"

"But, first, bed. I'm too tired to even mov-" Crystal just fell on her bed and quickly fell asleep. Chikorita jumped on the bed and pull the blanket over Crystal and fell asleep too.

The next morning Crystal woke up early. She was waiting for Gold. _And he said that I'm late one. _

"Sorry I'm late, Crystal-chan!" Gold said as he put on his hat.

"Well, I could have just leave you and just go ahead of you."

"Very funny, Crystal Satu Hoshi. I'll race you to the Berry Man's house!" Gold said as he ran up first passing Crystal.

"No fair, Gold Kinji Hiro! You got a head start!" Crystal yelled.

Crystal went into the tall grass and a wild Pidgey appeared.

"Wow, a Pidgey." Crystal pull out her PokeDex.

_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon National Number: 16Type: Normal and Flying_

_It rapidly flaps it wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out into the open. _

"Go, Chikorita!" Crystal tossed her PokeBall out in the air and Chikorita came out.

"Chika!"

"Chikorita, Tackle attack!"

"Chika!" Chikorita came running toward Pidgey but it dodge with ease by flying up in the sky.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to grab Pidgey then Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" The Vine Whip got Pidgey by the feet and then was hit by Razor Leaf.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Go, PokeBall!" Crystal first enlarge the ball and then threw it at Pidgey. Pidgey was sucked in by the red beam of light. The PokeBall dropped on the ground and the button was blinking red and white until it finally stopped a moment later. "Alright! Chikorita, we caught ourselves a Pidgey!" said Crystal as she picked up the PokeBall and lifted it in the air.  
"Chika!" After a few steps a wild Weedle appeared. Crystal pulled out her PokeDex.

_Weedle , the Hairy Bug Pokemon National Number:13 Type: Bug and Poison_

_The bard on top of its head secretes a strong poison. It uses this toxic bard to protect itself. _

"Okay, let me try you Pidgey!" Crystal threw Pidgey's PokeBall.

"Pidg!"

"Weed!" Weedle set out a string shot.

"Pidgey, dodge then use Tackle!"

"Pidg!" Pidgey went head on with Weedle making it fall on its back.

"Here we go again! Go, PokeBall!" Crystal threw the large ball and it stopped moving after the button turned white. "Yes! I caught a Weedle!"

"Pidg!" Pidgey then landed on Crystal's head.

Crystal saw Gold playing with a Poliwag in front of the Berry Man's house.

"What's up, Gold-kun!"

"I win!"

"You only won because I caught tow Pokemon and it seems like you were slowed down by a Poliwag."

"Whatever! Let's just go to Violet City!"

"Fine!" Gold returned his Poliwag back in it's PokeBall. Crystal did the same with Pidgey.

They battled two trainers while they were on their way to Violet City. They were in the middle of Route 30. Crystal's PokeGear started ringing with the song, _Sweet Escape _by Gwen Stefani.

"Moshi Moshi? Crystal speaking."

"Hello, Crystal."

"Okaa-san! What's up?"

"I just wanted to say how have you been doing?"

"I been doing great! I caught two new Pokemon, a Pidgey and a Weedle."

"That's great! I wish I could do something to help. I know! How about once every two weeks you write to me and send me a little bit of your money that you earn from your battles."

"Okay. I'll call you once I get to Violet City."

"Okay. Ja, Crystal. I'll be rooting for you in the Pokemon League." With that, she hanged up.

"Emer-san?" asked Gold.

"Yeah. Gold-kun, do you want to stop and take a break?"

"Sure. I am pretty hungry."  
"Okay. Let's release our Pokemon so they can play together." suggested Crystal.

"Okay. Totodile, Sentret, and Poliwag come on out!"

"Chikorita, Pidgey, Weedle, it's time to play!"

"Toto!"

"Sen!"

"Poli!"

"Chika!"

"Pidg!"

"Weed..." Crystal and Gold gave their Pokemon food while they start their lunch. After they finish eating, Crystal and Godl talked about stuff while their Pokemon have a conversation of their own.

(Intermission)

All the Pokemon will be talking only.

(End Intermission)

"Hi, I'm Chikorita! I'm Crystal's starter Pokemon! You must be Pidgey and Weedle. I didn't battle you but I heard that Crystal caught you." Chikorita, has a female country girl voice. Weedle went behind Pidgey.

"Shy, aren't you?" said Pidgey(female).

"No, I'm not! I'm not used with this many girls!" yelled Weedle. As you can guess Weedle is a boy.

"Oi! Are you telling us that we're all girls!?" asked Totodile and Sentret, who are in fact both male.

"I di-didn't know that you guys were guys because you didn't say anything." Totodile and Sentret both towered over the tiny bug Pokemon. Weedle then just did the smartest move. He ran away and Totodile and Sentret both ran after him. Chikorita, Pidgey, and Poliwag giggled at the scene.

"So, you're Poliwag." Chikorita just said blankly. Poliwag just nodded.

"Gold-kun, seems to be quite happy when he caught me. I guess that he always wanted a Poliwag."(female Poliwag)

The male Pokemon chased Weedle almost everywhere but not too far away from Gold and Crystal. The females chatted through the whole thing.

(Intermission)

Back to the real story. No more Pokemon talking.

(End Intermission)

"So, Crystal-chan. Once we get to Violet City we're going to go our separate ways, right?" said Gold as they entered the city.

"That's the plan. We got each other's number?" asked Crystal.

"Yup!"

"That's good. Now we can keep in touch with each other."

"Yeah. I guess this is good bye for now." Gold wave good bye and left Crystal in front of the Violet City Gym. Crystal waved back and turned toward the gym. _So this is the Violet City's Gym? _

StarLe: sighs This chapter seems too short for me.

Preview of Chapter Four We Meet Again and Gym Battle

_ Crystal stood in front of a tall, spiral tower which was the Violet City Gym. _

_"Hmm...I think I'll check the Spout Tower first!" _

That's all. And now time for Japanese words!

Oi - hey

Oyasuminasai - good night

Satu - fairlytale

Kinji - golden son

Moshi Moshi - hello for the answering the phone only

That's all for now. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

StarLe: This story is based on the GSC game era. Note I'm going to used lots of Japanese words like _chan, kun, san, _and etc.

Summary: Crystal Hoshi is a young girl starting on her Pokemon dream of becoming the best of the best! But, on her journey rivals and new friends are what she's going to meet. Also Team Rocket is coming back with what plans are they going to do?

Shipping: Lots like SpecialJewelshipping(SilverXCrystal going to be my main shipping), Questshipping(GoldXCrystal once in while), PhoneFanBoyshipping(Irwin the JugglerXCrystal every time he calls), JothoChampionshipping(LanceXCrystal), and with lots of the young male Gym Leaders like Falkner, Morty, and etc.

Disclaimer: Pokemon and character do not belong to me etc.

Chapter Four We Meet Again and Gym Battle

Crystal stood in front of the tall, spiral tower which was the Violet City Gym.

"Hmm...I think I'll go check the Spout Tower first!" said Crystal. She headed north of Violet City and stumble upon a very old tower. The Spout Tower was very old and traditional. Green vines came out of the windows and door. "Oh, yeah! I have that call Okaa-san!" Crystal took her PokeGear, that was hanging from her neck.

"...Moshi Moshi?"

"Oi, Okaa-san! It's me, Crystal."

"Crystal! It's so good to hear you. Where are you now?"

"I'm in front of the Spout Tower in Violet City. I'm going to check it out now."

"Okay, bye!..."

"She hangs up on me without saying a proper good-bye."

Crystal entered the tower. _Wow. It's bigger than I imagine. _Crystal then notice a large pillar in the middle of the floor, swaying. A young lady seem to be just staring at the pillar. "Anone, ma'am."

"Hmm..?"

"Do you know why this pillar is swaying?"

"That?" The lady pointed. "People are battling upstairs."

"Really? Arigato." It took Crystal a while but she found the stairs. _This place is a good place to train before I battle the leader. _A monk in a black and blue robe came in front of Crystal.

"I will allow you to pass if you can beat me." He took a PokeBall out of his long sleeve.

"Okay. Go, Chikorita!"

"Bellspout, go!"

"Chikorita, Tackle!"

"Bellspout, dodge. Then Vine Whip." Chikorita ran toward Bellspout but Bellspout did a side stepped dodge then used Vine Whip to slammed Chikorita on the ground.

"Chikorita, use your Vine Whip too!" Chikorita, stood up and used Vine Whip by pushing Bellspout to a small pillar.

"Bellspout, Razor Leaf!"

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to block the Razor Leaf then Tackle!"

"Bell!"

"Chika!" Bellspout sent out it's Razor Leaf but Chikorita blocked it with Vine Whip and then used the Vine Whip to give Chikorita a extra boost to do Tackle, knocking Bellspout out.

"Alright! Good job, Chikorita!"

"Chika!"

"That was a excellent combination, Hoshi-san." Crystal blinked with confusion on her face.

"How do you know my last name?"

"Because, you look your brother, Chris Hoshi, when he was young."

"Please. I have no relation with that guy." Crystal sighed with annoyance.

"Right." said the monk, with amusement in his voice. "Anyway, you can pass."

"Thank you!" Crystal screamed and put her arms in the air.

As Crystal walked toward the top of the tower, she came across a female Rattata and befriended it. "Aww! You're just the cutest thing I see yet, Rattata!"

"Rat!" Crystal beaten all of the sages/monks on each and every floor except for the last top floor where the final monk was. Crystal bumped into someone while walking in a narrow path. The swaying pillar was blocking most of the way through.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

"Gomen!" Crystal opened her eyes to see Silver. "Silver-kun!"

_Silver-kun? _"Yeah. The one and only. I don't have time for weaklings like you." Before Crystal could snapped at Silver he quickly pulled out a Escape Rope and disappeared.

"Geez! What type of greeting was that!?" Crystal stood back up and dusted herself off. She walked toward a open field. Crystal then saw a much older monk in the middle of two giant Bellspout statues.

"Konnichiwa, Hoshi-san. I am the last sage that you will battle. Are you ready?" he asked as he pulled out his PokeBall.

"I'm always ready! Go, Weedle!"

"Bellspout, go."

"Weed!"

"Bell!"

"Weedle, do Poison Sting!"

"Weed!" Weedle shot Bellspout with his Poison Sting.

"Bell!" It yelled in pain.

"Direct Hit! Let's keep this up, Weedle!" Crystal shouted as she praised Weedle. "Tackle then Poison Sting!"

"Bellspout, dodge then Vine Whip." Weedle went charging toward Bellspout but it did a sidestep dodge. After Weedle missed his first attack he turned around to aim Poison Sting but was hit by Vine Whip.

"Weed!"

"I'm not done yet." Crystal said with determination. "Weedle, String Shot then Poison Sting!"

"Weed, Weed!" Weedle first launch String Shot and tied Bellspout up then shot Poison Sting, knocking Bellspout out. The sage returned his Bellspout back into it's PokeBall.

"Oi, Sage-san! I sure hope you have a different Pokemon. Because, I'm going to count Bellspout in my sleep tonight." said Crystal.

"Oh, don't you worry, Hoshi-san. Go, Hoothoot!" The small brown round owl Pokemon came out.

"Cool. This is my first time seeing one." Crystal pulled out her PokeDex out of her backpack.

_Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon National Number: 163_

_It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks. _

"In place of clocks? I don't to know." Crystal then put her PokeDex back. "Weedle, return. Go, Pidgey!"

"Pidg!"

"Hoshi-san, why do you use a bird Pokemon against another bird Pokemon?"

"My Pidgey needed to be in a battle. Now Pidgey, Tackle!"

"Hoothoot, you use Tackle too!" The two Pokemon rammed onto one another. Right on the head I might add.

"Pidgey, now use Gust!"

"Pidge!" Pidgey flapped it's wings rapidly and it hit Hoothoot but it didn't have much of a affect.

"Pidgey, return. Go, Chikorita!"

"Wrong choice of Pokemon, Hoshi-san. Hoothoot, Peck!"

_Incoming a flying move. _"Chikorita, dodge then use Vine Whip to send Hoothoot flying!"

"Chika!" Chikorita grabbed Hoothoot's foot and spun it around in the air.

"Now, slam it down!"

"Chika!" Chikorita then dropped Hoothoot hard on the hardwood floor, knocking Hoothoot out cold.

"Great job, Chikorita!" Crystal hugged her Chikorita.

"Well, that's that. I don't have anymore Pokemon so you win, Hoshi-san."

"Honto?"

"Hai. As a reward here's HM05 which has the move Flash in it." said the Sage as he gave Crystal a small disk and it didn't look interesting to Crystal.

"It's a disk." Crystal said with no interest at all.

"That's how all TM and HM ares. But, they're quite useful. I could guess you don't know how all of this works. HM stands for Hidden Machine. This move is once again, Flash. Teach it to a Pokemon that might learn it. You can use this HM with the Violet City badge, outside of battles too." said the sage.

"Arigato, Sage-san. Ja!" Crystal pulled out a Escape Rope from her backpack. She twirled around and disappeared from where she was standing.

Crystal then reappeared in front of the Spout Tower with Chikorita in her arms.

"Wow, what a day!" said Crystal. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center first then we can challenge the gym leader. Okay, Chikorita?"

"Chika!" Crystal then walked toward the Pokemon Center. She waited for Nurse Joy to bring back her Pokemon.

"Crystal-san, your Pokemon are alright now."

"Arigato, Joy-san. Ja."

Crystal entered the doors of the Violet City Gym. Crystal saw a spiral staircase leading all the way to the top. Crystal jaw dropped and then gulped.

"Wow! It's going to take me forever to get up there!" A nerdy-looking man was hiding behind a small pillar.

"Konnichiwa. You must be a new challenger. I'm the Tip Giver. I have relatives at every gym in the world."

"I didn't ask for your personal life or even talk to you." said Crystal. Tip fell down anime style.

"Gomen. I guess I should say anything. So, do you know about Falkner-san, the Violet City gym leader?"

"No. But, I will if you tell me Tip-san."

"Falkner-san is a master of Flying Pokemon which gives him his title."

"And that is?"

"The Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon."

"Elegant?"

"You'll know once you see him. He also gain this gym by taking his father's place. It says that is father is on the road training to be stronger."

"Cool. Thanks, Tip-san."

"Oh, and one more thing. Grass-type Pokemon are very weak against Flying Pokemon. Crystal stopped midway when she was walking up the stairs. _Oh, shoot. But, I already knew that._ Crystal continued up the stairs.

_ Okay, if grass Pokemon are really weak against flying Pokemon then I have to use Chikorita less in battles and raise the levels of my other Pokemon. Perfect plan, Crystal. _Crystal gave out a very nervous laugh. "I should hope this really works." Crystal gave out a huge sigh. She barely beat the first gym trainer called Bird Keeper Abe who had a Spearow. She head back to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon and when she walked back to the gym Crystal met a good friend of Professor Elm, Earl. Crystal first thought of him as a crazy teacher that always love to spin in one spot but he is a very smart man.

After awhile, Crystal finally made it to Falkner. Falkner was a man in his late teens or early twenties. He has dark blue hair and most of it cover his right eye, he had combat blue eyes, and he wore a...(Intermission: I have no idea what he is wearing. I can't describe it but go search on Google and I'm sure you know what he looks like. Because I can't find the word that fit his clothing. End Intermission.) Crystal blushed at him. _Wow. He's so handsome. _

"Hello, I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader and I forgot to do my traditional leader speech."

"Do I want to know what that speech is?"

"No, but you have no choice. If I don't do it we don't get to battle. Rules are rules and I hate them. Ahem. Allow me to start over again and I'll be quick. I'm Falkner, the Violet Pokemon Gym leader! People say you can clip flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity...I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokemon!" Falkner then gave a huge sigh.

"It's that long?"

"It was a quote from the first gym leader here and for some reason the Pokemon Council are making us to say what they once said. It's so annoying." Crystal giggle a little bit.

"Well, you got it done. Why won't we battle now?"

"Of course. What's your name though?"

"Crystal Hoshi."

"Hoshi? I knew your brother. I sure hope that you're strong like him."

"I just started as a trainer. There's no way I could be good as him."

"You're right. If you can beat me then you might be good enough as a trainer."

"Fine! Go, Rattata!"

"Ratta!"

"Forgot to mention this will be a three on three battle. You can only use three Pokemon and substitute them. Do you understand?" Crystal nodded. "Alright, go Pidgey!"

"Pidg!"

"Pidgey, use Double Team!" Rattata looked back and forth to find the real Pidgey.

"Rattata, calm down. One of them got to be the real Pidgey. Use Swift to hit all of them!" Small stars came out of Rattata's mouth hitting all of the fake Pidgey. Finally the real Pidgey was discovered and Rattata fired a series of Swift attack.

"Pidgey, Aerial Ace!"

"Wha?" Pidgey disappeared, dodging Rattata's attack and attacked Rattata from behind. "Rattata, daijobu?"

"Rat." Rattata managed to get up with minor damage on herself.

"What move was that? I never heard of Aerial Ace before?" asked Crystal.

"Aerial Ace is a move that is extremely speedy and unavoidable attack. It's TM can only be found in Hoenn."

"No wonder I never heard of that move before!" Falkner chuckled at Crystal's reaction.

**Inner Crystal: Oh boy. Falkner-san must think I'm crazy now. sighs **

"Crystal, you sure are different form other female trainers that I battle."

"Are you saying that in a good or bad way, Falkner-san?" Falkner blushed a little bit.

"I'll tell you later. Now, Pidgey use Quick Attack!"

"Fine! Rattata you use your Quick Attack too!' Both Pokemon headed straight onto each other knocking one another out. Both trainers returned their Pokemon back to their PokeBall.

"It's your turn, Noctowl!" A large brown owl came out.

"Cool! This is my first time seeing a Noctowl." Crystal pulled out her PokeDex.

_Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon National Number: 164_

_Its extremely soft feathers make no sound in flight. It silently sneaks up on prey without being detected. It is also the final evolution stage of Hoothoot. _

"Okay. Go, Pidgey!"

"Noctowl, use Gust!"

"Pidgey, you use Gust too!" Both attacks canceled each other out. "Pidgey, Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it!" Noctowl flew up in the air dodging Pidgey's attack. "Noctowl, let's finish this up with Confusion!" Noctowl's red eyes glow a bit light blue and Pidgey was flowing in midair struggling to move.

"Oh no! Pidgey!"

"It's over for your Pidgey. Noctowl, slam Pidgey on the ground!" Pidgey first was lifted high into the air and then was slammed hard on the floor knocking Pidgey out.

"Pidgey, return." _That's one powerful Noctowl. Rattata is still tired but..._"Go, Rattata!"

"Rat!"

"Rattata, use Swift!"

"Noctowl, use Confusion." Rattata's attack was sent right back at Rattata.

"Just as I planned."

"Huh?"

"Rattata, Swift once more!" Rattata Swift attack caused a explosion making it hard to see Rattata in the smoke. "Rattata, time for our new move. Hyper Fang!" Noctowl looked left and right to find Rattata but it was too late. Rattata attacked from behind and used Hyper Fang. Rattata was now on Noctowl's tail feather. Noctowl was trying hard to get Rattata off of his tail. Rattata then started to climbed onto Noctowl's back. Noctowl flew upside down, sideways, anything you can imagine to get a rat off of a bird's back. "Rattata, use Hyper Fang again and then Swift!"

"Ratta!" Rattata bit on Noctowl's neck and she jumped off of Noctowl's back and fired Swift at his back. Causing Noctowl to be out. Rattata panted heavily but heck it was worth it.

"That was hard. Rattata, great job."

"Excellent combination and plan." said Falkner.

"Demo, it was so much work. I just did the plan when I was battling. I never knew it would be such hard work. Rattata, return. You deserve a very long nap." Crystal pulled out Rattata's PokeBall and returned her back.

"Noctowl, return. Great job my friend." Falkner put Noctowl's PokeBall back in his pocket. "It's time. Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Wow, a Pidgeotto!" Crystal pulled out her PokeDex.

_Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon National Number: 17_

_It slowly flies in a circular pattern, all the while keeping a sharp lookout for prey. It's also the next evolution stage of Pidgey. _

"Chikorita, I choose you!"

"Chika!"

"Crystal, why are you choosing a weak Pokemon against my beloved Pidgeotto?"

"Somebody asked me that question already. Plus, I have no choice. Chikorita, use Vine Whip to grab Pidgeotto's feet."

"Chika!" The vines took Pidgeotto and pulled him to the ground.

"Pidgeotto, fly higher!" commanded Falkner.

"Chikorita, just keep on pulling that bird to the ground." It was a game of will for the two Pokemon. "Don't give up, Chikorita! We can't lose! Now Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" Chikorita big leaf swung many small leaves at Pidgeotto.

After holding Pidgeotto down and hitting with a dozen Razor Leaf. Pidgeotto finally fainted. Chikorita was panting really hard.

"I won. I won! I mean we won! Chikorita, we did it!" Chikorita jumped into her trainer's arms while Crystal hugged her. "You did great. Take a break. You need it."

"Chika!" Crystal pulled out Chikorita's PokeBall and the beam of red light hit Chikorita, sucking her in the PokeBall. Falkner returned his Pidgeotto and he came closer to Crystal and gave her something.

"Congratulations, Crystal. This is the Zephyrbadge in proof that you beat me and my dad's cherished bird Pokemon."

"That was your dads?" Crystal asked in surprise.

"Yeah. My dad left it here so I can beat trainers with it in case my other Pokemon got beat too. And this TM31 and it has Mud-Slap." He gave Crystal a disk. Crystal still gave it a strange look.

"Arigato, Falkner-san."

"Irrasshaimase, Crystal."

"Oh by the way, Falkner-san. Earlier you wanted to tell me something. That I was different from other girls."

"Yeah. You're, um...how can I put this? Your personality is different. You're very...unique in a good way."

"Nobody ever called me unique before? That all call me a nutcase or strange back at home." Falkner chuckled and took Crystal's chin causing her to blush.

"Does this mean that I'm the first?"

"Y-Yeah." Crystal shuttered. Falkner let go of Crystal's chin.

"I want a rematch sometime. Can I have you're PokeGear number?" asked Falkner.

"Sure!" Two minutes later Falkner got Crystal's PokeGear number.

Falkner escorted Crystal to the gym's door.

"Arigato, Falkner-san. But, I don't know where to go next."

"You need to got to Azalea Town next. The gym leader there is Bugsy. He'll probably won't be at the gym because he's a researcher at the Ruins of Alph. Anyway, ganbatte ne!"

"Arigato, Falkner-san!" With that Crystal walked back to the Pokemon Center.

StarLe: End of this chapter. I don't even remember which new Japanese word I did. Preview of the next chapter which is called, _Ruins of Unown_.

_The next day, after Crystal defeated Falkner, she headed toward Route 36 to fin the Ruin of the Alph. Crystal hold her first badge in the air and sees it shine with all its glory. _

StarLe: No more. I'm going to leave you hanging for a while. Now, time for Japanese words and I forgot which I added in. I need to organize more.

Anone- excuse me to get attention

Arigato-thank you

Ganbatte Ne- good luck

Irrasshaimase- your welcome

Demo- but

StarLe: See you next time!


End file.
